<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reminisce by coolestofcoolbeans</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866350">Reminisce</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolestofcoolbeans/pseuds/coolestofcoolbeans'>coolestofcoolbeans</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DSMP - Fandom, DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Awkward Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Character Death, Clay | Dream Beats TommyInnit to Death (Video Blogging RPF), Found Family, Gen, Grief/Mourning, I wrote this while at part time job, In a way, Insane Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Light Angst, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Memories, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Potatoes, Reminiscing, Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, not really tho, theseus - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:21:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolestofcoolbeans/pseuds/coolestofcoolbeans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Technoblade just couldn’t bring himself to hate Tommy. </p>
<p>Maybe Techno had grown soft. He couldn't understand why a part of him still worried about the kid who betrayed him. </p>
<p>In which TommyInnit dies and Technoblade Reminisces the old days.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Dream SMP Ensemble &amp; Sleepy Bois Inc., Dream SMP Ensemble/Sleepy Bois Inc., Philza Minecraft &amp; Technoblade, Sam | Awesamdude &amp; TommyInnit, Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit &amp; Dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reminisce</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am literally scrambling for Technoblade content and decided to just write a fanfiction out of complete boredom. I was at work actually when I both wrote and uploaded this. Anyways, hope you enjoy !!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Technolade wasn’t a man who had many friends. </p>
<p>Well, at least not many who stuck around too long. He had “friends” who were exploiters. “Friends” who tended to lie or betray him. He didn’t mind though, as long as he had Phil then who cares about those other guys, right? </p>
<p>He didn’t care about the small child who once lived in his home not too long ago. </p>
<p>Why should he care about the kid that decided one day to just freeload off of him? The kid literally stole all of his resources whenever he felt like it and had a tendency to forget closing doors, allowing monsters to enter his home. </p>
<p>His villager’s lives were at stake! Not to mention the kid not only tried setting him on fire the day he found him living under his floorboards, he had almost set his WOODEN house on fire. </p>
<p>Tommy Innit was a nuisance. </p>
<p>However, among all the shitty memories Technoblade had of Tommy, the good ones always outshined the rest. </p>
<p>Techno remembered the first time Tommy had seen the northern lights, how bright his smile was that day. </p>
<p>He remembered when they had committed war crimes together, how fun it had been. Techno had even felt proud enough one time to lend the kid his prized ‘Axe of Peace’. </p>
<p>And as embarrassing as it is, he had remembered the first time Tommy called him brother. Sure, it wasn’t a heartfelt moment, but Techno remembered how warm his chest had felt that day. </p>
<p>Technoblade just couldn’t bring himself to hate Tommy. </p>
<p>Maybe Techno had grown soft. He couldn't understand why a part of him still worried about the kid who betrayed him. </p>
<p>He remembered the day he found Tommy, once again, stealing his resources, saying he needed “supplies” for his fight against dream. </p>
<p>He had thought that the next time he saw the kid he was going to kill him. But when he saw Tommy, hiding in that little box, his anger vanished. Instead, he felt extremely awkward and had even made small talk with the kid! </p>
<p>Techno always felt really embarrassed with himself when he remembers how he’d let Tommy off easily with all his supplies. But the feeling isn’t too bad when he remembers Tommy calling him “big brother” and that he had come to “make amends” before the big fight. Even if his apology was a bit shitty, he felt  warmth spread throughout his chest briefly return like an old friend. </p>
<p>He’d hoped that Tommy, or who he liked to call “Theseus”, would watch out for cliffs that day. </p>
<p>Technoblade had, on occasion, wondered how Tommy would die. It’s an odd thing to think about, but when the kid was always involved in some sort of life or death situation, it couldn’t be helped. He’d thought that the kid would die in a heroic yet tragic way or maybe he’d die because of Techno himself or who knows, maybe he’d live a long life and die of old age. </p>
<p>He’d never imagined that he’d get beaten to death in a prison cell. </p>
<p>What a bitter, horrible way to go. </p>
<p>Tommy Innit was dead. </p>
<p>When Technoblade heard the news from Phil, he had kept a straight face and muttered that ‘he shouldn’t have provoked Dream while he was in prison’ and went to his bedroom. When he was out of Philza’s sight, Techno had fallen to his knees. Hands shaking,  his vision blurring, with the only thought of “why?”.</p>
<p>Why would Dream do such a… terrible thing? </p>
<p>Why Tommy, why him? Why?</p>
<p>Technoblade had held a small amount of respect for Dream. He saw the chaotic, manipulative man and decided that he was worthy of such respect, even if just a little. But Techno could not overlook this little action. Any amount of that respect Techno had of the man was gone. </p>
<p>Dream had beaten a child to death. A child. Someone who he thought Dream cared about and loved as a friend, maybe even as a little brother. Sure, their relationship was weird, but Techno could tell that Dream cherished Tommy. And to find that that kid died from Dream’s hands was sickening. He’d heard why Dream was in prison, but he didn’t know things would turn out this way.</p>
<p>Techno wondered if maybe things would have been different if he’d showed up to help Dream when everyone was ganging up on the man. Would Tommy still be alive? </p>
<p>Maybe. But who knows, things might’ve  turned out to be worse than death for the kid as he knew Dream wanted to keep Tommy forever. </p>
<p>When, or if, Dream got out of prison, Techno decided that he just might kill him. Dream held too much power for his own liking anyways, who knew what he’d do next. </p>
<p>In fact, the crazy bastard even managed to send Techno a letter, both angering and shocking him. He wondered how he was able to get a letter out of the prison with the amount of security Sam had installed. He’ll have to think more about that later. </p>
<p>There had been only one sentence written in the letter: “I need that favor. -D”.</p>
<p>Like hell Technoblade was going to help the psycho out of prison! Sure, he owed Dream a favor but he knew of the risks that would come with breaking the man out of jail. Now, it wouldn’t be too difficult of a task, especially with Sam being emotionally unstable, but he was unsure of what Dream was going to do once he got out. He didn’t know what his plans were or if he’d interfere with Techno’s life and he’d rather not find out, causing him to throw the letter in his fireplace. </p>
<p>Dream can rot in that cell for all he cares. <br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
<p>However, Technoblade was unaware of the chaos that was soon to unravel involving a chaotic, British man. The founder of L’manburg… Wilbur Soot.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>